Quality Time
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Two Rode Together." On the flight back from Orlando, Dorothy reflects on her relationship with Sophia and realizes that it isn't about the amount of time they have left together, but how they choose to spend it. Fluffy one-shot written as a birthday gift for Allie (Allison Lindsay).


**Author's Note: **I'm a huge _Golden Girls_ fan, and one would think writing for a show I love would be a snap. But, alas, ideas for this show haven't been as plentiful as I'd like. Still, I couldn't resist this idea to do something on the Dorothy/Sophia relationship, especially as a gift to the lovely Allie (**Allison Lindsay**) for her birthday. Even though there's no real plot here, I hope you like it! * Hugs *

Dorothy looked over at her mother asleep. Their weekend together hadn't gone at all as she'd planned. Was it so wrong to want to spend time with her mother, while she still could? Even though they saw each other every day, it seemed like they never got around to saying all of the things Dorothy always wanted to tell her mother. She had thought that by taking her mother away for a couple of days, they might solve that problem.

But the plan backfired. While Dorothy had been focused on reminiscing and making sure Sophia understood how much she was loved and appreciated, Sophia wanted to visit Disney World and ride Space Mountain. Instead of allowing her mother to enjoy the weekend, Dorothy had practically held Sophia prisoner, until she rebelled and walked out. When Dorothy finally found Sophia in the hotel bar, the two had a heart-to-heart. Quality time, she now understood, wasn't something one could plan for. It was found in the small, everyday moments she and her mother shared.

Now, looking at Sophia curled up in a small airplane seat, Dorothy couldn't help wondering just how many more moments they would have left. No matter what, it wouldn't be enough. If she could, Dorothy would hold onto her mother forever. But that wasn't the way it worked. And it wasn't even what Sophia wanted. Though Sophia loved her children, Dorothy knew she looked forward to being reunited with Sal someday.

Dorothy closed her eyes for a minute, remembering her father. She still missed him, and of course Sophia did as well. Losing him had been horrible. But it allowed Dorothy and her mother to grow closer than they ever had before. Especially in these last couple of years. Sure, things had been rocky after Sophia had her stroke and Dorothy put her in Shady Pines. But they were both grateful for what had happened after the home burned down.

Sophia moving into the house she shared with Rose and Blanche had been the greatest thing that had happened to their relationship. Dorothy was well aware that many women her age had already lost parents, or were living an ocean away from them. But Dorothy would never have to deal with guilt or "what if" questions after her mother was gone. She would see her mother every day, right up until the end. The four girls had made a pact a few years ago to stick together, no matter what. There was simply no way Sophia would die without having family around. Dorothy would make sure of that.

But Dorothy knew she couldn't think about the inevitable now. If quality time was found in the little moments, she didn't want to miss a single one. All she could do was enjoy whatever time she had left with her mother, and hope, somehow, she'd get a chance to make sure her mother understood how much she loved her. Dorothy reached over and took hold of Sophia's hand. Time may have changed Sophia physically, but holding hands with her mother was always comforting. "I love you, Ma." Dorothy couldn't help placing a small kiss on Sophia's cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Dorothy smiled at her mother's familiar response. "I'm sorry, Ma. I was just thinking about how I wanted this weekend to go differently, because I don't know how many more chances I'll have to tell you how much I love you."

"Dorothy, I love you, too. And I know you love me. You don't have to tell me every five minutes. Please, just let me sleep."

"All right, Ma." Dorothy said, giving her mother's hand a final squeeze. Maybe Sophia hadn't wanted to look through photo albums for the entire weekend, but Dorothy knew her mother had gotten the point of this trip.

**The End**


End file.
